


OST- Levihan

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick drabble about Levihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OST- Levihan

**Author's Note:**

> so the way I do these drabbles is I listen to a song and try to write the drabble within the time of the song. So sorry if it is crap.

The titans’ bodies littered the wooded area they had been led to, but Levi hardly noticed them. By his side, missing a leg, was Hanji. Shitty glasses had bitten off more than she could chew, perhaps for the last time. “I’ve never seen you take down so many at once, Heichou. What got you going?” She asked him. Like she didn’t know. Her breath was labored and she was losing too much blood. Levi turned to make sure all the titans had been dispatched. “Since when do you call me Heichou, freak?” He tried to keep the banter going, but to no avail. She was gone.


End file.
